A sensor has the purpose of providing physical, chemical or biological information on our environment. The materials traditionally used as sensors are based on inorganic compounds, semiconductors, electrolytes, metals and catalytic materials.
Insulating organic and intrinsically conductive polymers have been used in sensor preparation.
For example, intrinsically conductive polymers have been used as a coating material or to encapsulate an electrode and non-conductive polymers are used to immobilise the receptive agents of the device
Sensors with organic transistors have also been manufactured, but in order to prepare devices such as these, many different stages are required.